Kyphosis, often referred to as hunchback, is a common part of the aging process and the condition in the elderly is usually accompanied by a flattening in the lumbar area and a generalized rigidity of the entire back together with a generalized weakening throughout the body. The problem involves an excessive outward curvature of the spine, compromising the upright posture of the patient causing impairment of the visual field, and subjection of the patient to extreme discomfort when seated in a wheelchair.
There are two recognised types of kyphosis, namely primary, wherein the spinal distortion is limited to the thoracic spine and a more advanced form in which the kyphosis has progressed to the lower spine.
Many solutions have been proposed in order to alleviate the problems associated with this disorder.
The commercially available wheelchair back supports, which are generally flat, display the following disadvantages. Although the patient's visual field is increased, gravitational forces pull the head downwardly as the neck muscles tire. As elbow support is compromised, the individual tends to lean more and more to one side. Furthermore, because the hips are thrust and slide forwardly, there is a propensity for the patient to slip out of the wheelchair. Additionally, there is a tendency for the feet to slip off the foot plates completely. A further discomfort arises due to the extreme pressure of the bony area of the back being pushed against the flat back support surface.
An alternative to the above-described prior art back support is to provide a recliner wheelchair. Initially, such a wheelchair allows improved skeletal alignment but deleteriously over prolonged seating provides no mechanism for retention of the initial positioning. Again, the pressure on the parent's back is centered on the apex of their kyphosis. Upon moving laterally so as to effect some relief of the pressure, the individual is inclined to lean further and further due to gravity. Alternatively, the sufferer may slide forward due to gravitational pull.
There exists, therefore, a need for a wheelchair back support functional to overcome and address the problems mentioned heretofore.